Basta con conocerte
by mirnadei
Summary: Deidara y Madara se conocen de una manera un tanto extraña y al final tienen una cita juntos, lastima que el destino en ocasiones te alegra el corazon para destruirlo despues, esa noche todo cambio y no volvio a ser lo mismo.  MadaDei...One-shot


**ACLARACIONES:**

LA SERIE DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

-GRITOS-

::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::

**Basta con conocerte**

Deidara era un joven de 19 años que trabajaba en una tienda de arte, por supuesto él era el encargado y dueño de esta junto con su amigo de la infancia Sasori, ambos trabajaban ahí.

-buenas tardes-. entro un cliente de cabello negro como sus ojos y de piel morena.

-Buenas tardes, hm-. Devolvió el saludo el rubio de ojos azules.

-Disculpe estaba buscando alguna escultura para el cumpleaños de mi hermano-. Dijo el moreno mientras miraba al hermoso muchacho que le atendía.

-Claro!, hm-. Deidara le guio a un escaparate donde se encontraban muchas esculturas.

-Vaya de verdad que son hermosas, ¿tu las has hecho?-. "Todas y cada una eran únicas y hermosas como el que la había creado".

-¡Por supuesto!,hm-. deciía el rubio orgulloso

El azabache decidió comprar una escultura de una joven pareja que se abrazaba apasionadamente.

-Dime y no te gustaría acompañarme en la cena de hoy en algún restaurante-. Pregunto el azabache mientras Deidara le empacaba la estatua para que se la llevara.

Deidara arqueo una ceja un tanto molesto:

-Soy un hombre, no una mujer, por si no habías notado, hm.

-Claro que se que eres un hombre y créeme que no me importa-.

Deidara se sonrojo levemente y se puso nervioso, claro que no lo demostró.

-ha! Ni si quiera conozco tu nombre y me pides una cita, hm-. Reclamo el rubio.

-Tienes razón mi nombre es Madara Uchiha y dime cómo te llamas tu, si no quieres responderme está bien-. Madara se acerco al oído del rubio- Después de todo, una flor tan hermosa como no necesita nombre-.

-Tsk-. Fue lo único que dijo Deidara mientras desviaba la mirada lejos del moreno.

Madara se separo del rubio;

-Bueno nos vemos en el restaurante de comida italiana que se encuentra en esta calle a las ocho de la noche, tú decides si vas o no.

Madara dejo el dinero de la escultura y salió con ella en brazos. Al salir de la tienda el pelirrojo se acerco al rubio;

-Vaya con que hasta los hombres se interesan en ti-. Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se dirigía a acomodar una pintura que ya había terminado hace un rato.

…

El día paso de lo más normal hasta que llego la hora de cerrar la tienda, eran las 7:00p.m y Deidara se había cambiado para ir a la cita.

-"porque demonios vine"-. Pensaba el rubio que ya estaba afuera de el restaurante.

Al entrar al restaurante el rubio miro las mesas y en una que estaba al lado de una ventana gigante estaba el muchacho de nombre Madara. Se acerco;

-Mi nombre es Deidara, hm.

-Qué lindo sonreía maliciosamente, "¿Quién diría que si vendría?".

La noche fue muy interesante incluso Deidara se sentía cómodo con el joven de cabello azabache, ambos se sentían un tanto emocionados por el hecho de compartir sus deseos uno con el otro, mientras que comían un poco de pasta y unas copas de licor cada uno.

Deidara por fin descubrió que su corazón latía rápidamente y que en verdad era amor.

-¿Quién diría que nos conocimos de manera tan extraña?-. Dijo el moreno sonriendo al rubio.

-Vaya que sí fue curioso, pero si no hubiera sido así no te conocería y sabes de verdad me gradas, hm- el ojiazul sonreía sinceramente.

Ambos se miraron un rato y por fin el rubio hablo;

-Promete que nos volveremos a encontrar, hm-.

-Por moreno tomo las manos del rubio y ambos juntaron sus meñiques en signo de promesa.

Al salir ambos del lugar un joven de aspectos sospechoso se les acerco y les empujo hasta llevarlos a un callejón que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

-DENME TODO SU DINERO Y COSAS DE el joven ojeroso que les asaltaba.

Madara decidió hacerle caso debido a que no quería que ocurriese nada malo con su rubio, ya que el ladrón había sacado un puñal.

Deidara frunció el ceño al ver las intenciones del ladrón; el ladrón iba a matar a Madara aunque le diera su cartera. El rubio corrió en dirección al ladrón y se abalanzo contra él para golpearlo en la cabeza y dejarle inconsciente.

-DEIDARA ¡¿QUE HACES?-. Grito desesperado el moreno.

Deidara se levanto y sonrió

-Salvo lo mas importante en mi vida, hm-.

Madara le abrazo con fuerza y al separarse se dio cuenta de que en su saco había sangre

-P-pero que – "qué demonios paso". Madara confundido miro a Deidara que estaba frente a él con sangre en su camisa, cerca del estomago del rubio observo que había mucha sangre…..rápidamente Madara se dio cuenta de que el rubio al salvarlo había sido apuñalado por abalanzarse contra el ladrón.

…..

El azabache tomo al rubio de la cintura le abrazo y de inmediato le levanto para cargarlo como a una joven entre sus brazos.

-No dejes que eso ojos azules se cierren, te llevare al hospital-. Dijo el moreno que cargaba al rubio en brazos y corría a un hospital.

-cof, cof- Deidara tosió sangre.

-¡!DEIDARA! RESISTE-. Grito el moreno mientras seguía corriendo.

El rubio sonrió y dejo caer una lágrima por su mejilla para luego tomar aire para hablar.

-C-Conocerte fue suficiente para que mi v-vida tuviera sentido, con eso me basta, hm-.

-NO DIGAS ESO LLEGAREMOS PRONTO AL HOSPITAL-. Madara preocupado corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Deidara acero su mano al rostro de Madara le toco su mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas.

-N-no llores que la vida es efímera…. Y hermosa como la tuya-.

Deidara parpadeo lentamente, poco a poco cerraba mas sus ojos.

-NO! No cierres esos ojos que me permitieron ver al cielo sin tener que mirar arriba y que me dieron esperanzas!-. Gritaba desesperado el moreno.

Deidara tosió mas sangre y soltó un quejido apagado por lo gritos de desesperación de Madara que seguía corriendo, ya afuera del hospital..

Deidara sonrió y cerró sus ojos poco a poco

-G-gracias por dejarme conocerte, hm-.

Deidara cerró sus ojos, las puertas de la esperanza de Madara se cerraron y se sintió morir.

Las piernas de Madara flaquearon y se dejo caer en el suelo recostando el cuerpo del rubio sobre sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar;

-NO, gracias a ti por permitirme entrar a tu vida y ayudarme a sentir la felicidad…..-.

Esa noche comenzó a llover.

…

Cada vez que Madara veía al cielo todos los días recordaba los ojos de Deidara y lo que había hecho por el esa noche.

-Gracias-. Era lo que decía el moreno esperando que esas palabras atravesaran el cielo y llegaran a su ángel de cabellos dorados.

"_Nos veremos en el otro mundo y ahí seré yo quien arriesgue todo por ti, incluso si es mi vida, la daré mil veces si es necesario y no desaprovecharé ningún momento junto a ti, por ahora, mientras llego a tu lado, atesorare cada instante que vivimos por más cortos e insignificantes que hayan sido, así que adiós por ahora mi ángel, mi ángel de cabello dorado"_


End file.
